Slow It Down
by FangedLovers
Summary: They were there for each other and their friends, but needed each other to stand tall. Stiles/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only Cassidy's world.

Slow It Down by The Lumineers

Outfit: www. polyvore slow_it_down /set?id =92276668

* * *

She flipped through her chemistry book hoping to take her mind off the minutes she knew she was counting, but God knows every time she looked up at the bright numbers staring at her the minutes went even slower than she wanted. She looked down at the ionic equations one more time, shaking her head she closed the book with a sigh. She looked at the clock again seeing she still had ten more minutes till he told her he would pick her up. It would be the first alone night together in what felt like months and she was more than excited about it. She felt like she had acquired some of her boyfriend's anxiety in the months they had been together, not being able to sit still.

Being able to have a relieving night off in Beacon Hill is something that does not happen that often. Even though they had nothing to actually do, in other words research or fighting werewolves, it would always be in the back of their minds that there is something out there right now sacrificing people. But until they found the lead they were looking for they were stuck on the sidelines. For sure, he was in a need of a relaxing night more than she was.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to her vanity which had an assortment of makeup, jewelry and hair accessories thrown about. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands through her long brown hair, letting the knots get caught in between her fingers. She'd been wanting to cut it but she knew her boyfriend loved it and how he could tangle his fingers in the long locks. Just a trim wouldn't hurt her though. As she pushed her ear cuff back to its original position from sliding down during the day, her phone beeped and danced across her desk. She grabbed it quickly and smiled at the message.

**: Here, whenever you're ready :**

She responded with an okay and stuck it in her pocket. She grabbed her jacket, shut her light off and left her room. She skipped down the steps and found her family in the living room watching some reality show on TV.

"Where are you off to, Cassidy?" Her mother questioned. She sat on the couch with her 5 year old sister, Kara, almost asleep on her lap.

"Going out with Stiles, remember?" Cassidy asked, pulling her coat on.

"Right, right." Her mother nodded and went back to watching the TV.

"That boy knows better to come to the door to get you." Her father comments, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"He's just stressed, daddy. He doesn't mean anything by it." She flipped her hair out of the coat and stooped down to give him a kiss on the cheek. She walked past them, making sure to ruffle her 10 year old brother's, Andy, hair on the way. He merely pushed her hand away and went back to watching the show. She smiled at her family and closed the door behind her. She loved her family to pieces. They might be dysfunctional and bizarre most of the time, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. That's why no matter what happens with the supernatural mess that was going on around town, she tried her hardest to keep them safe and out of harm's way.

She turned on her heel and saw the powder blue jeep waiting in her driveway that she had been sitting in less than 5 hours ago. She saw her boyfriend sitting in the driver's seat tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing from the radio. He was always twitching, moving, or talking; needing something for his mind to focus on.

No matter how long they had been together, he could still make her heart race from just looking at him.

Stiles watched as his girlfriend opened the passenger door of his jeep and climbed into the seat next to him. He smiled as he watched her flip her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him. He could smell her sweet perfume wafted towards him, leaving a tingle in his chest that was always there when he was around her.

"Hiya, Handsome." Cassidy smiled.

"Hey there, pretty girl." The two leaned in the middle and their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

As they separated, she could taste the mint of the gum he was constantly chewing on her lips, making her lick her lips.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" She turned and pulled the seatbelt across her chest.

"Well," he started as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the road, "I thought we could just head out to the clearing. Unless you wanted to do something different?" He asked, looking over at her quickly than back to the road in front of them.

"No, that's sound great!"

"Are you sure? Cause we haven't gone out in a while and we could always go do something else-"

"-Stiles-"

"-we could go bowling, or go get food, or I don't know, something more fun than sitting outside tonight. Cause it will probably be cold, and I don't want you to catch a cold-"

"-Babe!" Cassidy put her hand on his knee, finally getting him to stop talking. "I want to go to the clearing. All I want to do is spend time with you tonight. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" He looked over at her as they stopped at a red light. He bite his lip, still not sure if she really was okay with his plan or not.

"More than sure." She smiled and rubbed his knee. "Did you take your Adderall right before you left tonight?"

"Something like that." He laughed and driving again as the light turned green. He dropped his right hand from the steering wheel to grasp her hand that was still on his knee.

"How was cross country practice?" She asked, pulling their hands into her lap.

"Sucked. Coach was being an asshole as always and the twins are just so cocky." His grip on the wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white, trying his hardest not to tighten the hold he had on her hand.

She could feel it anyways and traced patterns on the back his hand with her other hand. "Was Scott okay?"

"Yeah." He felt himself calm by feeling her fingertips on him. "I swear he is the most level headed werewolf to ever live. I feel like I have more anger problems than he does half the time."

"It's cause you always try to make sure everyone around you is okay. You are the most selfless person I know and it's one of the reasons I love you."

He can't help the blush that started in his neck and worked up. No matter how long they've been together he always gets flustered around her. He wasn't use to compliments or sweet gestures till she became his. When she first started doing it those 8 months ago, he would become so tongue tied all he could do was shake his head and smile like a fool. She was too good to him all the time, but she would say the same thing about him.

He made his way through the woods and parked the car once they got to the clearing. She kissed his hand and then let it go so they could get out of the car. The two met again at the back on his Jeep. He opened the latch of the back window to show her the supplies he had brought with him. He handed her a plastic bag that looked to be full of goodies while he grabbed the blankets. The two walked towards the front of the Jeep so that they could easily look over the small town below them.

He dropped the blankets and turned back towards the Jeep to get the other things he brought. Cassidy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend; he always came prepared for everything. She dropped her bag and started to lay out the blankets on top of one another to give them some comfort. She sat down on the blankets and set the bag in her lap. He came back over with a quilt they could use to cover up with and a fluffy body pillow the two could share.

"You really thought about this one didn't you?" Cassidy looked up at him as he shook out the quilt so it would open up.

"Well I know you and you are freezing like 24/7 so I made sure I brought enough." He sat down next to her, letting their thighs touch.

It was true, she got cold so easily. If she wasn't standing in the sun or in a room with a heater she would get chills to know end. It gave her the opportunity to wear a lot of Stiles' hoodies or his flannels, and he wasn't complaining one bit. And now that it was turning into fall weather, especially at night, she will be stealing his hoodies a lot again.

"So what is in here?" She opened the plastic bag and pulled out a mixture of candies, two bottles of coke, and a bag of Doritos. "Yummy things!"

"Only the best for my lady." Stiles leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "So all of this is okay?"

She knew he was gesturing to more than just the snacks, but the set up they had. "Stiles, this is all perfect." She moved her hands to the side of his face and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "When are you going to understand that simply having you is enough for me? I don't want outlandish or expensive things. If I just have you I'm set." She leaned over and kissed him. She put all her feelings into that kiss, it was full of love and a respect they had for each other.

They broke the kiss as he let his hand run down her back and through her hair. "You make me so happy. I mean you're my first girlfriend and…well, pretty much my first everything. I just want to make sure I'm living up to boyfriend material for you." He looked into her bright hazel eyes.

She smiled at his sincerity. "You make me so happy. Beyond happy really." His mocha colored eyes widened with happiness. "Stop second guessing yourself with me."

He did as he was told and leaned forward in a hasty motion to kiss her. He pushed all the snacks to the side of them and lowered her softly so her head lied on the pillow. He kept up the kiss as he moved himself to hover over her; his legs intertwining with her and used is forearms to prop himself up. The kiss was breathtaking and their world around them slowly faded away. Her hands find their way one in his hair and the other up across his back. She could feel his tongue push through his own lips and licks at hers, wanting entrance. She opens up for him as their tongues slide against each other and their teeth slightly clash. He kisses her harder, his tongue exploring every sweet spot in her mouth that he has already found multiple times. She can feel his hands twitching next to her as he finally brings one up to her neck.

He breaks the kiss and she looks up at him with disappointment but was quickly wiped away when she feels his lips find her jaw. Her nails ran through his hair and tugged on the ones near the back of his neck, as she finally heard the muffled moan next to her ear that she had been searching for. She knew all his turn ons and her playing with his hair was one of the biggest. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his lips sucking on her pulse point. She nearly cried out in pleasure as his teeth scraped across the spot. This just makes him lick and suck harder. He kisses his way back up to her mouth giving her one more sensual kiss before pulling away to look down at her.

"If you left a hickey, Stilinski, I'm gonna kick your ass." She whispered up at him. It was just the two of them but anything above a whisper would have ruined their intimate atmosphere.

He smiled and pecked her nose. "Too late." He rolled off of her and then pulled her into his side.

She let it go and settled into his side. She looked up to see the moon was a third full that night. She sighed to herself knowing that once it was full they wouldn't be an ordinary teenage couple again; they would be working with werewolves. But as she looked over at the boy she was in love with she knew that no matter what would happen in the next few days they had each other.

* * *

First thing I've written in 3 years!

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
